


Heated Moments

by night_fighter_x



Series: This Hazbin Fun [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Charlie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Everyone wants Alastor, Failed Seduction, Hot, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex for Favors, Sexy Angel Dust, Shameless Smut, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sub Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: This is a collection of flashbacks and mentioned scenes that have been skimmed over in my main work Helluva Heat. The ships and tags should give you a pretty good idea of what else I have planned... ;)Enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: This Hazbin Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Gold Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Al get a ticket to the overworld from Lucifer? Why he fucked him of course!

Alastor casually trotted through the halls of the ruler of Hell's garish mansion, following behind said ruler who was chatting inscessently. Al had known Lucifer as a friend since he'd first come to hell; that didn't mean that he had grown used to the devil's overly talkative ways. Finally Al couldn't take it anymore. 

"Well!" He interrupted causing Lucifer to turn on his heel. "As facinating as that sounds I did in fact come here for a reason!" Al hummed causing the lord in front of him to grin widely. "You want something..?" He purred. Al narrowed his eyes at this."Maybe." He said with a slight edge to his voice. He didn't appreciate how pleased Lucifer looked at hearing this news... "Well, I'll be damned..!" Lucifer said with a smug smile, looking over the radio overlord who's fluffy ears had lowered slightly. "The radio demon asking for a favour... Oh how long I have waited for this moment..!" He smirked. Oh no. Al recognized that expression...

Lucifer clicked his tounge before continuing. "And what, pray tell, would I be getting in return..?" He asked the buck, tilting his head and running a hand down the overlord's chest. Alastor tried to maintain an indifferent expression to the question, responding with; "What exactly is it that you want?" He practically hissed, eyes narrowed. 

Lucifer grinned at this turning away and pondering dramatically for a moment. "Hmmmmmm, I don't know, I'll have to check my list..!" He mused. Before Al could question his last statement the devil snapped his fingers. "Aha! I've got it." He said, turning back to the other, eyes glinting deviously. "Yes?" Al pushed. "I want you!" Lucifer said, licking his lips sultrily at the statement, and while Al half expected it he still was unsure how to react to it. "Excuse me?" He said, tightening his clasped hands behind his back. 

"You my dear! For the night, to pleasure me!" Lucifer confirmed. "Or it's no deal." At this Al felt indignation fill his veins. "You don't even know what it is I want from you." He growled, vermillion eyes slits as he tried to find some way to contradict the devil's request. Lucifer shrugged. "No, but I know what it is that I want from you!" He practically sang; and for a fleeting moment Alastor was reminded of Charlie. 

"You're not playing fair." Al snapped, his own smile forced as the other seemed to enjoy his frustration. "All's fair in sex and whores!" Lucifer said, grinning as he extended his hand towards the other. "So? Do we have a deal?" Al knew they couldn't make an actual deal without both parties knowing, at the very least, what the other wanted out of it; so the devil's extended hand was free of enchantment, yet somehow the thought of taking it seemed to make all of this more... real... and Al wasn't sure how he felt about that...

He was silent for a moment as he weighed his options. Fuck around with the devil today and get the ticket for his dear, sweet, Angel or teleport away now and do something regular and mundane for Anticristmas. One of those options had far to much sex for the deer demon's liking but he simply couldn't choose to do something plain for such an important holiday. Al sighed, releasing some of the tension he'd been holding in. "Fine." He said, taking Lucifer's hand within his own and shaking it. "Deal." 

Lucifer could hardly contain his excitment at this; without breaking their interlocked hands he turned and began speedwalking down the hall, pulling the radio demon along behind him as he headed for his and Lilith's bedroom. Alastor was forced to keep up with the lust-crazy demon as he was dragged through the corridor like a hostage. 

When they reached the bedroom, with it's lovely canopy bed and soft colour scheme; featuring mostly silk purples, reds and lavenders; Alastor expected the devil to throw himself out on the bed before him, begging Al with his eyes to fuck him. What Al hadn't expected was for he himself to be thrown facefirst onto the satin bedsheets. 

He quickly turned onto his back, legs partially off the edge of the matress as he glared at the white-clad, grinning devil before him. "What are you-?!" The radio overlord began protesting before being cut off by the other. "Hush darling, I'm simply trying to get you ready quickly so that I can make the most out of my reward." He bit his tounge hotly at this, winking at the pissed-off deer. Al rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the possesive term the other had used to refer to him. So he was the one getting fucked tonight, not the other way around... wonderful...

"Now to make this a little more... fun..!" Lucifer hummed as he snapped his fingers. With a flash of dark magic Al was laying on the bed clad only in a pair of attractive undergarments; a gradient dark blue starry-sky-pattered panty and bra - clinging to his nonexistent chest; and holding a rose in his dagger-like teeth. Spitting out the flower Al instantly grabbed the blanket next to him and pulled it over himself. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" He screeched, flushing as he frantically tugged at the offending garments. 

With another shadowy bolt of magic the devil had teleported on top of the deer demon, effectively straddling him. "They stay on, or the deal stays off." He mused, pulling the concealing sheet from the other's form in order to toy with the flustered radio overlord's tail. He'd always suspected he'd had one hidden under that coat..! The ensamble, if you could call it that, was incredibly flattering to the colour scheme and body type of the radio overlord - as they should be - considering Lucifer had gotten them custom made for the buck in antcipation of this day. Or should he say for the doe... 

Then, at that moment, Al realized that something was different. His traitourous body was reacting to the hungry, racking gaze of the other, only... he felt wet down there... instead of hard... Then the former buck's eyes widened. No. Nononononononono. He wouldn't. Lucifer smirked as the realization dawned in the gaze of his captive lover. "You like this little cunt I gave you?!?" He purred, rubbing the deer through the panties just to see him tense up and moan at the electric sensation this produced. "It'll help me to skip preperation and get straight to the good stuff!" Lucifer smirked, leaning in, kissing the red overlord deeply to cut off his protests, as he spread the now-doe's trembling legs apart with minimal resistance. 

Clever fingers finding the hidden clasp on the deer demon's underwear in the crotch, opening it (and his pants) and burying his hard dick into the radio overlord in a single thrust. Al gasped at this, breaking the kiss, his objections all dying in his throat as that hotline of flesh pulsing within his sensitive walls rendered him speechless. Al groaned. He hadn't asked to have a vagina, or to be fucked, hell, he hadn't even asked to have sex today. And yet here he was again, getting dicked by the devil no less. And damn, did his body love it. Especially when Lucifer began to move. 

Al moaned loudly as Lucifer thrust shallowly in and out of him. A permenant grin plastered onto the devil's face as he enjoyed the tight, constricting heat the other provided around his dick. "You like that do you?" Lucifer asked heatedly, thrusting rougher when Al opened his mouth to respond, causing the deer to choke and stutter over his words. "It's n-not terrible..!" Al panted, already feeling close to his peak. How on earth did these vaginas work anyway..? 

Then Lucifer reached down and rubbed a little hidden button right above the spot where their genitals were joined, and Alastor realized; 

Ooooohhhhh, that's how it works.

Al came as his clit was teased by the fallen angel, wailing in pleasure as his claws turned the sheets to ribbons beneath him, nearly blacking out from the intense feeling. Lucifer smirked as he milked him through his orgasm, continuing to thrust into the oversensitive overlord, chasing his own peak. "Ahhhhhhh, t-too much-!" Alastor wailed as he was fucked through his oversensitive state, coming a second time, tightening around the devil who finally came with an "Oh, Alastor..!". 

Both lay there panting for a moment, blissed out and content. After the two had caught their breath, however, Lucifer leaned down to whisper into one of Al's fluffy ears. "So, are you ready for round two..?" He hummed, trailing his tounge up the edge of said ear. Al shivered at the question. This was going to be a long night indeed...

When Al awoke in his bed at home the next morning he pondered as to whether last night's events had actually happened or if it had all been some bizzar dream. The golden ticket and starry lingere laying on his bedside table convinced him, however. Gingerly he picked up the note next to the items, reading it. "Here's your ticket! Oh, and I thought you should have these... for future use..!" -Lucifer. Al snorted at this. His face heating up at the delusions of the devil, eyeing the underwear with a slight chuckle. For future use, huh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma call Al's sexy lingere Castella. Who knows, she might show up in later chapters... ;) IDK, I'm crazy.


	4. Connected (UPDATE!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Below is some IMPORTANT info on the last chapter I published; Connected.

Ok, I'm just gonna say it flat out. I hate the Val x Vox chapter I wrote for this fic. Connected is just too random and uncoordinated; overall not at all what I wanted it to be. So I have decided to delete it and completely redo my Val x Vox smut fic - BUT - because I am a pretty considerate bitch when I want to be, I'm going to give those of you who actually like this chapter complete freedom to screenshot it (ONLY THIS CHAPTER, HOWEVER! ALL OF THE OTHERS ARE STILL MY WRITING!) bc I don't care ;b 

I'm doing this because there might have been a few of you who actually enjoyed this chapter and even though I no longer want it to be a part of my work I do not want to simply remove it from this site and completely delete it from anyone's fic library. I know how it feels to want to go back to read a fic only to find that the author has completely erased it. So there you have it, if you're an actual fan of this chapter you will most likely see this message and if it has already been deleted by the time you see this plz just leave your email on the Gold Lining chapter and I will send you a personal copy.

You have 24 hours to see this message, if you want it, screenshot it, if not I completely understand... 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂


End file.
